Sigma
Artificial Intelligence Program Sigma was developed for the Special Operations program Freelancer, originally assigned to Freelancer Agent Carolina but was given to Agent Maine in order for him to communicate. Sigma is a fragment of the Alpha AI, specifically the Alpha's ambition and creativity. http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00 Role in Plot Project Freelancer Sigma was one of many fragment constructs that were born from the degradation of the original Alpha AI, sharding off Alpha's creativity, as explained by Freelancer Washington. He was assigned to agent Carolina during his time at Project Freelancer, but Carolina gave Sigma up to Maine, in order for Sigma to assist Maine's speech. During a Freelancer lecture class, Sigma states that he and Maine are both thankful for Carolina giving him to Maine, complimenting her skill without an A.I., as well as that of Tex. Sigma then takes great interest at the possiblity of becoming at the AI stage of "Metastability", in which an AI can, theoretically, be considered human. He puts together a "Meta" symbol out of a few seperate AI symbols after the lecture ends. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Later, Freelancers North, South, Carolina, York and Washington are sent to attack an Insurrectionist Base. After the group is overwhelmed by the Sleeveless Insurrectionist and Female Insurrectionist's clever tactics, Washington sets out a beacon and Maine, as well as Sigma, are sent down via drop pod. Upon exit, Sigma notes the fact that those two soldiers were the ones from the freeway, who caused his injury. Maine notices this with an angry growl, and Sigma sinisterly responds with "sic 'em", sending the enraged Maine charging at the two specialists. While the brute fought the enemy, Sigma took the time to meet with his "brother" Delta, despite protocol dictating that A.I. should not come in contact with each other. However, Sigma justifies that, as the Director says, there is no protocol on the battlefield. Sigma then eerily tells Delta that they should stick together before rejoining Maine. This prompted York to comment that Sigma's behavior was creepy, a notion seconded by Wash. Back aboard the Mother of Invention Sometime after the mission, Wyoming and Maine are seen loading up their weapons in a locker room, aboard the Mother of Invention. Carolina storms inside and throws her helmet at the wall in anger. Sigma appears next to her and asks her if her training was beneficial. Carolina tells him that her results were not what she wanted. Gamma appeared soon after and both A.I.'s tell Carolina of Tex's A.I. Omega, who was said to be the most powerful of the A.I.'s. Gamma then further decieves Carolina by saying Tex wasn't as a good of a Freelancer without Omega being in her head. Carolina, getting an idea, walks off in order to confront the Director and Counselor. During his conversation with Gamma and Carolina, Maine clutches his head in disorientation. Throughout a heated conversation between Carolina, the Director, the Counselor and Texas; Maine, Sigma, Gamma and Wyoming watch in the viewing room from above, with Sigma donning a smug look on his face. Takeover Sigma was behind The Meta's rampage of fellow Freelancers and theft of their A.I. and equipment. Sigma believed that if it brought together the A.I. fragments then he would become the Alpha. This, however, ultimately didn't happen since Sigma, along with all the other A.I. captured by The Meta were destroyed in the EMP. His intentions if he had been given the chance to become the Alpha remain unknown. http://www.talkshoe.com/talkshoe/web/talkCast.jsp?masterId=97019&pageNumber=2&pageSize=15 Revelation 20+1: The Inquisition Personality Aside from being the creative aspect of the Alpha's personality, Sigma has shown himself to be a very cunning and manipulative AI whose behavior has, on multiple occasions, put his fellow AI fragments and other Freelancers at general unease. Using his influence over agent Maine, Sigma covinced him to become the Meta as well as hunt down his fellow Freelancers and their AI fragments in order to recreate the Alpha. The fact that this constituted the deaths of numerous Project Freelancer personnel as well as it's subsequent shutdown, Sigma can be assumed to be one of the primary'' antagonists of the Recollections and easily one of the most dangerous individuals overall. Even before the events of the Recollections, Sigma was shown to be a very dangerous AI. He expressed an immense interest in achieving Metastability, in which an AI can theroretically be 'considered human', no doubt foreshadowing his future actions. He (along with Gamma) also convinced agent Carolina that agent Texas was not as good of a Freelancer without Omega (who he said was the most powerful of the AI fragments) and was responsible for the implanting of her two AI and mental breakdown, showing that he has no remorse for his former implantee. While not showing outright disobedience during his time at Project Freelancer, Sigma has disregarded the protocols set for AI units. During the battle at the Longshore Shipyards, he freely communicated with Delta dispite said protocols; later when he, Gamma and Omega were harvasting the Alpha's personality fragments, at the Director's orders, Omega and Gamma logged off without incident while Sigma stored himself in a nearby surveillance camera to secretly witness the next phase. Triva *Sigma is the only known A.I. to embody more than one attribute: ''creativity and ambition. *His voice is known to break at times, an example of this is when he tells maine to "sic' em" at the the end of Fall From the Heavens References Category:AI Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:AI Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased